Tan cerca, tan lejos
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Huyes sin atreverte a mirar atrás porque dejas lo más valioso para ti. Y el dolor es demasiado grande y te consume hasta la muerte. Shonen ai, ZoroxSanji. Hay muertes.


_Últimamente he estado muy ocupada, no tengo apenas tiempo para conectarme, así que aproveché un rato de intimidad en mi cuarto para escribir otra de mis historias espontáneas, otra vez narrada desde el punto de vista de Zoro y tuteando a Sanji a ratos._

_Es una historia triste, es un shonen ai, y hay muerte de personajes._

_Pero algún día tenía que sacarlo fuera, ¿no?_

_Espero que os guste._

**Tan cerca, tan lejos...**

(Fic ZoroxSanji, pero Zoro es uke.)

- ¿Me vas a detener?

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de verle por última vez. Tenía un aspecto triste, confuso, no sé por qué.

Tal vez porque mi expresión era de dolor, pero no tenía un espejo donde verme. Sólo sé que quería irme, dejar atrás aquello que por primera vez consideraba imposible. Y desaparecer.

Me marché al amanecer de un día cualquiera, unos meses después de derrotar por fin a Mihawk y convertirme en el mejor espadachín de la tierra.

- Ya he alcanzado mi objetivo, ¿para qué tendría que quedarme? - les expliqué con toda mi indiferencia.

Luffy insistió repetidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos; Chopper, Usopp, Brook y Franky lloraron a moco tendido colgados de mi brazo; Nami me chilló que qué estupidez era esa mientras Robin trataba de calmarla. Y él, simplemente se quedó petrificado en el sitio, fumando rápidamente su cigarrillo con expresión absorta. ¿Había sido un shock para él? Pero cuando por fin me pude deshacer de los "niños" cogidos a mí, me miró con una media sonrisa, y tan sólo repuso:

- ¿Huyes con la cola entre las piernas, kuso-marimo?

¿Y qué si huyo? Sé que nunca podré tenerte, eres hetero, y acabas de iniciar una relación sentimental con Nami.

Imposible.

Nunca me imaginé diciendo, o por lo menos, interiorizando y comprendiendo por completo esa palabra. Que hay cosas que uno puede hacer, y cosas que no. Y nunca podrás amarme como te amo yo, así que, ¿para qué quedarme y sufrir junto a ti sin que lo sepas?

Tal como he oído cientos de veces: "Tan cerca y tan lejos".

Me revolví el cabello de manera despreocupada, como si alborotándolo un poco me fuera a aclarar más, si así me fuera a dar fuerzas para avanzar un pie tras otro y alejarme de la nave. Pero el pecho dolía, mi corazón parecía que latía de forma más lenta y pesada.

No me quiero ir... Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero dejar de pelearme contigo, no quiero dejar de provocarte y de luchar a tu lado, protegiéndote sin que te des cuenta...

¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedes leer mis pensamientos, comprenderme como te comprendo yo a ti y seguirme?

Sin embargo, ahí sigues, apoyado en la barandilla del barco, viendo cómo me alejo, sin decirme nada, sin despertar al resto, sin tratar de detenerme.

Es verdad, siempre fui una molestia para ti, ¿cierto? Ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras, ya no estará ese estúpido espadachín de por medio para decirte lo idiota que pareces cuando flirteas con las mujeres.

Tendrás una vida pacífica y sin problemas, sin contar los que ya conlleva de por sí ser pirata. Te deseo suerte.

"Hasta luego".

Me parece oírte decir eso, pero no estoy seguro... Tampoco me quiero dar la vuelta para verte, sería demostrarte mi debilidad, aquí se trata de quién aguanta más, aunque sé que no ganará nadie, y seré yo el que pierda.

"Hasta luego" te contesto desde mi interior.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, tal vez, algún día...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pasaron varios años desde entonces. Después de bajar en aquella islita de aspecto tropical y tranquila, a los pocos meses me harté y me subí a un barco que se dirigía al principio de Grand Line. Iban a comerciar con Log Town y tenían el barco equipado para poder atravesar el Calm Belt sin problemas.

Perfecto, de vuelta al East Blue, pensé.

No tenía ni idea de qué habían hecho ellos después de que me fuera. Oí que habían vuelto a Alabasta a ver a Vivi y que provocaron un gran revuelo, que estuvieron haciendo de las suyas por varias islas de las que no recuerdo el nombre y en las cuales tampoco he estado. Pero eso no me importaba. Cada vez que escuchaba "Banda del Sombrero de Paja" pensaba en él, irremediablemente. Ponía toda mi atención en escuchar o leer las palabras "pies", "negros", "rubio", "cocinero"… "Sanji"...

Pero de él no había noticias. Se escucharon rumores de un tipo con muy buena puntería armado con un tirachinas gigante, de un esqueleto que hablaba y se movía, de un tipo con tupé y enormes brazos, de un reno que se transformaba, de una preciosa mujer de cabello negro, de una pelirroja con mal genio... Y por supuesto, de Luffy era de quien hablaban más. Pero de él no había ni rastro. Tampoco había oído que le hubieran matado.

Simplemente había desaparecido.

Y tras cuatro años sin verle, sin escucharle, sin saber nada de él, ni dónde estaba ni qué era de su vida... Empezaba a preocuparme.

Cada noche pensaba que no debería haberme separado de su lado, que debería haberme quedado al menos para vigilarle, para protegerle, para saber que estaba bien, aunque me causara tanto dolor verle con Nami o con otras mujeres y que no fuera mío. Le echaba mucho más en falta de lo que me imaginé y llegué a pensar que estar sin noticias suyas era muchísimo peor que estar cerca suya.

Pero eso ya no tenía arreglo. El mundo era muy grande, y ya bastante me había costado reencontrar mi pueblo natal. Si salía ¿adónde debía ir para buscarle? ¿Al Baratie? ¿Al North Blue, como habías dicho que eras? ¿Al All Blue? Podía estar en cualquier sitio.

"O puede estar muerto". Esa molesta voz que se instaló en mi cabeza, mucho tiempo atrás no me dejó nunca en paz. Siempre estuvo ahí para susurrarme cosas negativas en momentos de desesperanza, como cuando aquella última estocada que me dio Mihawk antes de que le abatiera había comenzado a sangrar con demasiada fuerza y me nubló la vista. Creí que moriría, le rajé después de eso, pero creí que estaría muerto al recibir el título de mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pero Chopper siempre ha sido un doctor genial, no cabe duda.

Recordarles en momentos duros me provoca una sonrisa de añoranza. Aquellos buenos momentos junto a ellos siempre han sido y serán un tesoro para mí, aunque siempre estuviera enfurruñado y les gritara que dejaran de montar tanto jaleo.

Poco a poco las noticias que recibo de ellos son más escasas. No tengo el den den mushi de ninguno de ellos, no sé si han dejado de hacer cosas juntos y cada uno ha empezado a ir a su bola.

Y ya han pasado cinco años...

El maestro murió el año anterior, era muy mayor ya, aunque podría haber vivido muchos años más. Echaré de menos su sonrisa pacífica, pero me consuela que muriera con esa característica suya dibujada en su rostro. Me legó el dojo antes de morir y ahora soy el maestro de un montón de alumnos ansiosos por saber cómo cortar el acero, cómo ser capaz de sobrevivir a semejantes heridas. A veces me miran con tal asombro que parece que no se lo creen. Y sin darme cuenta, mi carácter se ha reblandecido un poco durante estos últimos años al tratar con tanto crío. Sonrío más a menudo, río con ellos de sus ocurrencias, pero les hago entrenar duro y les explico que para ser un buen espadachín no basta con ser el más fuerte físicamente, sino tener un espíritu inquebrantable.

Eso es lo que se me ha estado rompiendo durante los últimos años...

Es de noche. Seis años ya desde que me fui, tres desde que volví aquí, dos desde que murió el sensei. Cierro la puerta con cuidado, observando desde dentro de la casa durante el proceso la luna de un intenso color blanquecino. Los grillos cantan y la suave brisa se cuela a través de mi kimono.

"No estaría mal tomar sake bajo la luz de la luna" es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

De la despensa saco una botella bastante grande. Si voy a beber no será poco. Me siento en el porche y contemplo esa luna. Siento ganas de llorar, pero como siempre, y como hacía mi maestro, sonrío indiferente al dolor que tengo dentro, bebiendo despacio aquel fuerte licor que tanto me gusta.

Entre cierro los ojos y bajo la vista hasta posarla en el vasito. Los alumnos no dejan de preguntarme cómo es que no tengo novia. Nunca les he dado respuesta, siempre he huido de ello, como huí de él por no poder verle con Nami. Y aquí estoy, con una herida que no acaba de cicatrizar, recordándole cada vez que me quedo a solas y en silencio.

Ojalá supiera algo de ti...

- Maldito ero-cook... - maldigo entre dientes con una torpe sonrisa en mis labios. Desde que te conocí has estado siempre ahí para joderme, y sé que no pararás hasta que muera, aunque no estés de cuerpo presente.

Suspiro abatido. El sake no me llena por más que beba. El calor interior que me provoca no es suficiente para hacerme olvidarte.

- Oi, kuso-marimo.

Abro los ojos perplejo, siento que mi corazón comienza a latir excitado. Sé que eres tú el que acaba de insultarme...

- Sanji... - esas lágrimas que se mantuvieron ocultas tras mis ojos después de tantos años negándome a derramarlas, surgen como un torrente.

Pero toco de pies en el suelo.

Ahí no hay nadie, él no está ahí, sólo unos arbustos mecidos por el viento.

Esta vez el dolor me desgarra por completo y comienzo a llorar fuertemente, perdiendo las fuerzas y acabando de rodillas en el suelo.

"Adiós".

Fue un susurro en mis oídos, pero sabía que era real. Era tu voz, eso me dijiste, y entonces ya no pude detener las lágrimas durante mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente la noticia recorrió el mundo entero: se había encontrado el cuerpo de Sanji en medio del East Blue, a un par de islas de la mía. Había muerto por una larga y dolorosa enfermedad terminal de la que no se podía recuperar.

¿Tal vez querías venir a verme? ¿Tal vez querías... hablar conmigo antes de morir?

El dolor es demasiado para mi. Me quedo desganado, sin fuerzas, tirado en mi futón, sin ánimos para levantarme y continuar con mi vida. Porque ¿qué era mi vida? Kuina había muerto, pero ya había cumplido su promesa. Y a ti no te hice ninguna... y ahora estabas también muerto.

La depresión fue tan fuerte que en poco tiempo la muerte se me llevó a mí también.

Pero por suerte, no tenía el aspecto de un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro con una larga guadaña.

El radiante rostro de Sanji estaba ahí a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Lo siento, marimo, no llegué a tiempo. - te disculpas mientras cojo tu mano, feliz de volverte a ver.

Mis palabras se atragantan en mi garganta y mis lágrimas no dejan de rodar.

- No importa... - sollocé. - ... No importa...

Te estrecho entre mis brazos, por primera vez en toda mi vida, sintiendo tu delgado cuerpo pegado al mío, mi pecho temblando con los sollozos.

Y después se bajó el telón de mi vida... Sujeto a la persona que más había amado nunca.

**FIN**

Joder... lloré como una estúpida por este final, no lo pude evitar. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo también me aguantaba las lágrimas y por más que lo intentara no alcanzaba a llorar, así que creo que por fin me desahogué. Pido disculpas por escribir fics tan pesimistas últimamente, pero me gustan más este tipo de cosas.

Doy gracias a los que me habéis leído, y si os he provocado alguna lágrima, pues... lo siento.

Cuidaos mucho y nos leemos.


End file.
